1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative cornice boards and assemblies used to conceal a curtain rod from which hanging curtains descend and more particularly to a foam-constructed cornice board of unique configuration and decorative enhancements therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Interior decorative structures and designs are well known in the construction and design of cornice boards which are attached to a ceiling or wall above a window or doorway for decoratively concealing the curtain rod or hanging vertical blinds support track and opening/closing mechanisms therefor. The following U.S. patents are known to applicant which are related to this narrow field of interior decor:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,548 to Attal        U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,549 to Roberts        U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,391 to Schroder et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,245 to Badalamenti        U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,752 to Nelson et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,026 to Ross        U.S. Pat. No. D454,646 to Bushnell et al.        
Of particular interest is the Ross invention as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,026 which teaches a cornice box having outer panels which are made of foam and incorporating a metal strip channel adjacent the upper surface for a stronger connection to support bracketry.
The Schroeder reference in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,391 also discloses a method of manufacturing molded bodies such as cornices from foam plastic material and further teaches the incorporation of a thin elastic heat-deformable film incorporated into the mold at manufacture.
A foam cornice window treatment shown in U.S. Pat. No. '245 by Badalamenti incorporates an elongated flat slat member for added support to the foam cornice and providing a strong means of attachment to a wall.
The window treatment crown invented by Roberts in U.S. Pat. No. '549 teaches another cornice board assembly formed of flat expanded plastic foam material incorporating a top dust board all joined together by a water-based cement.
Applicant has fabricated cornice boards from composite material such as various ornamental and flat wood sections, the end product having enlarged and forwardly extending ornamental portions and a recessed flat portion sized to receive a strip of vertical blind material having the same or coordinated texture and coloring to accompany the vertical blinds themselves. A copy of applicant's business brochure is also referenced.
The present invention goes beyond this prior art by providing a foam cornice board mold-formed as a unit having upper and lower portions extending along the entire length of each cornice board which incorporates ornamental of decorative designs. The center portion is preferably unornamental for receiving either a strip of fabric or vertical blind material selected to coordinate with the material selected for the vertical blinds or curtains themselves. This invention also preferably includes a center connector of a keystone type for joining or splicing two abutting cornice boards formed in accordance with this invention to accommodate longer spans of window or doorway widths and further may include side cascades which facilitate attachment of each outer end of the cornice board to a wall and also provide a dramatic decorative benefit.